ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Perchance to Dream
Sometime in 2014 or 2015, there will be a Power Rangers movie based on the Power Rangers television franchise. It will retell Mighty Morphin, and it will be daker and edgier than the actual show season. Directed by: Simon Wells Produced by: Don Hahn, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall Executive Producers: Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, Koichi Sakamoto, Jonathan Tzachor, George Lucas, Steven Spielberg Written by: John Kamps, Arne Olsen Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios, Amblin Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Lucasfilm Ltd., Toei Company Ltd., Saban Brands LLC Distributed by: Walt Disney Pictures PLOT: Thousands of years ago, the evil witch Rita Repulsa and her evil army attacked Zordon's home planet of Eltar. So, Zordon and his soldiers fought back, and sealed her up in a strange container, and sent it to the moon. At present day, NASA discovered that container on the moon during their missions, and start experimenting on it. Zordon found out that tampering it will spell disasterous results, so he and his servant Alpha 5 set up a Command Center somewhere in California, so he can prepare for another battle against evil. Later, Rita and her servants break free of imprisonment, and killed NASA scientists who were witnesses. And she vows to conquer Earth as her next step to rule the universe. So, Zordon enlists Alpha 5 to recruit five extraordinary teenagers to fend off Rita's advance. They then give them magical Power Coins and collossal Dinozords as ...the Power Rangers!!! CAST: TBA-Jason Lee Scott/Voice of Red Ranger TBA-Tommy Oliver/Voice of Green Ranger TBA-Zack Taylor/Voice of Black Ranger TBA-Billy Cranston/Voice of Blue Ranger TBA-Trini Kwan/Voice of Yellow Ranger TBA-Kimberly Hart/Voice of Yellow Ranger William Shatner as Zordon Jack Black as Bulk Fred as Skull Paul Schrier as Ernie. Schrier played Bulk in the original show. Glenn Close as Rita Repulsa Austin St. John as Derek Scott, Jason's father and personal trainer. Austin St. John played Jason in the original show. SUIT ACTORS: TBA as Alpha 5 TBA as Red Ranger TBA as Green Ranger TBA as Black Ranger TBA as Blue Ranger TBA as Yellow Ranger TBA as Pink Ranger TBA as Goldar TBA as Baboo TBA as Squatt TBA as Finster TBA as Bones TBA as King Sphinx TBA as Pudgy Pig TBA as Eyeguy TBA as Minotaur TBA as Lizzonator TBA as Commander Crayfish TBA as Hatchasaurus VOICE CAST: Frank Welker as vocals of Dinozords, Megazord, Putty Patrol, and Hatchasaurus Kevin Michael Richardson as Goldar Jeff Bennett as Baboo Travis Willingham as Squatt Jim Ward as Finster Corey Burton as Alpha 5 and Cardiotron Fred Tatasciore as Bones/Eyeguy Rob Paulsen as Lizzonator Brian Posehn as Pudgy Pig David Kaye as King Sphinx and Minotaur John DiMaggio as Commander Crayfish GEAR: Power Morpher-each Ranger possess these to transform. Their respective Power Coin were added on. Communicator-worn on wrists. Theya re used to communicate, as well as teleporting. WEAPONS: Blade Blasters: sidearms of the Rangers Power Blaster: a powerful cannon combined by five special weapons. *Power Sword: Red Ranger's special weapon strong enough to cut steel and solid rock. *Power Axe: Black Ranger's special weapon that also doubles as an enforcer. *Power Lance: Blue Ranger's special weapon that can split into two weapons. *Power Daggers: Yellow Ranger's special weapon consisting of two daggers for double combat. *Power Bow: Pink Ranger's special weapon that fires a deadly arrow. ZORDS: Tyrannosaurus: Red Ranger's T-Rex zord. Mastodon: Black Ranger's Wooly Mammoth zord. Triceratops: Blue Ranger's Triceratops zord. Sabertooth Tiger: Yellow Ranger's Smilodon zord. Pteradactyl: Pink Ranger's Pteradactyl zord. *Megazord(combo of the five zords you see above)It appears at the final battle. Category:Live-action films Category:Action Category:Feature film Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei Category:Power Rangers Category:Steven Spielberg films Category:Saban films